falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
In Sheep's Clothing
}} In Sheep's Clothing is a side quest in Fallout 4. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough This quest begins when the Sole Survivor travels to Diamond City after they have completed Political Leanings and have been banished from the Institute, or if this condition is not met, after completing The Nuclear Option and finishing the main storyline. Gatekeeper Danny Sullivan will be seen dying in front of the walkway leading to Mayor McDonough's office. He will explain that he was shot twice in the stomach by McDonough before falling off the elevator when he saw the mayor conversing with a synth from the Institute. Upon reaching the office's front doors, Piper or a security guard will be seen attempting to gain entry to apprehend him. # Chase McDonough to his office. (Optional) Talk to a doctor and bring them to tend to Danny's wounds. One can also choose to use a stimpak to heal him. If Curie is the current companion, she can be asked to take care of him, which she will be happy to do. # Break into McDonough's office and confront him with Piper. One can either choose to lockpick the door, which is a Novice lock, or use a button located underneath the secretary's desk. If using power armor with the jetpack mod, one can also enter through the window. Piper, Nick and Danse will dislike picking the lock because the door is marked as owned, making lockpicking count as trespassing. # Decide how to deal with McDonough. Passing a medium difficulty speech check will convince him to release his hostage. He will then request that the Sole Survivor allow him to safely leave the city, giving them three options: comply with McDonough's request to leave, kill McDonough or sentence him to stand trial, which results in McDonough making a last stand. Quest stages Companion reactions Notes * Ending the game by siding with the Institute causes the quest to become unavailable. * After the mayor's death/exile, his secretary, Geneva will become the acting mayor of Diamond City. ** If Geneva was killed after the Sole Survivor decided to kill McDonough, there will be no acting mayor of Diamond City and the Survivor will not be able to gain the Home Plate as their home, if they haven't already acquired it. * If Piper is with the Sole Survivor as a companion then a Diamond City security guard will replace her at the door of the mayor's office. * Danny Sullivan can be found and talked to behind the counter, near the elevator to McDonough's office at the main entrance of Diamond City, should the player character choose to enter Diamond City from the outside instead of fast traveling to the market. Upon entering the market area, Danny will be inside and is already wounded. * Pacifying McDonough with the Intimidation perk doesn't make Piper stop attacking him. * If Hancock is with the player character, he will express regret over his animosity towards his brother. * If the Sole Survivor puts themself between Piper (or the security guard if Piper is the companion) and the door while they are trying to bust it open, the Survivor will be pushed through the door. * A terminal entry in the Synth Retention Bureau shows that Alana Secord had decided to disavow Mayor McDonough as a result of Piper's article The Synthetic Truth, which identifies Mayor McDonough as a synth. The synth Danny spotted with Mayor McDonough was likely telling the mayor that he was being cut loose. * After completing In Sheep's Clothing, residents will occasionally give the Sole Survivor caps, chems, or rarely ammunition. * If Piper was stationed at a settlement, she will disappear and not return until this quest is complete. * The phrase "a wolf in sheep's clothing" is an idiom used to describe those playing a role contrary to their real character with whom contact is dangerous. Bugs A bug may occur where Piper and McDonough start shooting at each other after you open the door. The mayor cannot be talked to in this case. ** There is a workaround on the PC version with the use of the console. First, open up the console and temporarily disable Piper with the command targeted on Piper. The mayor can then either be reasoned with or killed, and Piper can be re-enabled after the mayor is gone or dead with the command . Simply disabling combat or general AI will not work. | Geneva may become hostile during or after dialogue, or when Piper, the player character, or another companion attacks and this triggers McDonough to become hostile as well. | If the player character refuses to allow McDonough to exit the city by either option (kill or trial), he may instigate combat with Piper, but not the player character. If this happens and the player character engages/kills the mayor, the other NPCs (including Piper and Geneva) will become hostile. ** For the above situation, in the late portion of the fight Geneva runs down a hallway. Piper has some scripted dialogue after McDonough dies, if the player talks to her. If you put yourself between Piper and the hallway and shut the doors, and spam talking to Piper, it's possible for the aggro to pass. | There is a chance for the dialogue to randomly bug and have Mayor McDonough and Geneva speak normally, despite the hostage situation. | McDonough may be hostile before entering his office. The mayor cannot be talked to if this happens. | If Piper is being used as a supply line, she may spawn with a pack brahmin and attempt to shoot McDonough through the wall. If this happens, you may not be able to talk to the mayor. | Compass pip may show that you must enter the Fens and use the outside elevator to continue the quest after talking to Danny. If you do this, you will be stuck in the elevator without the ability to exit it. Using the elevator within the stadium continues the quest normally. | If McDonough shoots Geneva during the fight, she will become hostile to everyone. This causes Piper or any other NPC to kill her, worsening the player character's relationship with Piper and occasionally turning her hostile towards them. ** You can stand just to the right of Piper so that Geneva doesn't end up on the side of the entrance and get shot by McDonough. ** It is possible to fix this bug by opening the console and typing . | The quest may not "officially" start upon talking to Danny. Almost everything plays out as it should, but the quest neither shows up on the screen nor in the quest log. When opening the door to McDonough's office, Geneva will be found standing next to him instead of kneeling, though the results of any dialogue choices or actions undertaken remain the same regardless. Experience and material rewards as well as special dialogue with Piper will be dispensed as usual. It is possible that this bug is related to Bobbi No-Nose's presence in the market due to the quest The Big Dig. }} Category:Fallout 4 side quests es:Con piel de oveja pl:W owczej skórze pt:Em Roupa de Cordeiro ru:В овечьей шкуре uk:В овечій шкурі